


A Flight to Remember

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Prompt Table [8]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan isn't in the band, Dan meets the band on a flight, Dan's a bad flier, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves You Me At Six. He especially has a thing for Josh Franceschi, not that he'll ever tell anyone that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. Also part of a prompt table I made for myself. This is number twelve, Meet an Idol.

Dan sighs as he gets as comfortable as possible in the crappy aeroplane seat, adjusting his earphones to a more comfortable position as Josh Franceschi’s voice floats into his ears. He glances up as more people filter onto the plane, his eyes widening as he sees a familiar face. It can’t be. But no, it is. There’s Max Helyer just behind him, talking a mile a minute, and that fluffy, bouncy hair is unmistakeable. You Me At Six are on this flight. Josh Franceschi is on this flight.

It gets even more surreal as Josh stops beside Dan’s row, using his height advantage to sling his and Max’s carry-on bags into the overhead compartment as Max squeezes past Dan’s legs to get to the window seat, then Josh flops down into the aisle seat. Dan returns to playing on his phone, doing his best to play it cool. It’s not until he feels both Josh and Max’s eyes on him, that he realises that he’s still listening to Hold Me Down.

He ignores them, desperately fighting down the flush he can feel creeping up his face. They’re his favourite band, damnit, he’ll bloody well listen to them if he wants to, even if two of them are sitting either side of him. Especially since he’s a panicky flier, and listening to them is the only thing that calms him. They stop staring after a minute or two, distracting themselves with their own phones. 

Three hours and two You Me At Six albums later, an idea flits into his head, and before he can second guess himself, he pulls one earphone out and holds it out to Josh.

“Hey, have you heard this band? They’re fucking awesome,” he asks with a grin, and he’s glad he didn’t second guess himself as they both burst out laughing. It’s not until he hears laughter from across the aisle and looks over that he even realises; Matt, Chris and Joe are sitting across from them.

He settles back into his seat, slipping his earphone back in, but a tap on his arm makes him pull it out again and look at Max.

“So, are you only listening to every album we have because we’re sitting here, or what?” He asks, and Dan laughs slightly, pausing the music and pulling his other earphone out before he answers.

“Nah, I freak the fuck out on planes, the only way to stop it is either listen to you guys, or tranquilisers. I’m not a big fan of medicating if I can help it, but I am a big fan of you guys, so…” He explains, trailing off with a shrug.

Max excepts his reasoning easily, and starts nattering away happily. Josh and Matt, who’s got the other aisle seat, join in occasionally, and Dan wonders to himself what deity he’s pleased so much. That is, until the plane shudders and bounces sharply, and Dan can’t help it, he flings his arms out and grabs Max and Josh’s wrists, squeezing tightly as he whimpers quietly.

“It’s alright, just a bit of turbulence, nothing to be scared of,” Josh reassures him softly as he gently extracts his arm from Dan’s grip to fasten his seatbelt, then takes Dan’s hand, squeezing it gently as an invitation to squeeze as hard as he likes. Max fastens his own seatbelt, then goes to do the same as Josh, but he notices Dan hasn’t fastened his belt, so he leans over and does it for him, then takes Dan’s hand.

Josh is pretty sure at least one bone in his hand is broken by the time the plane evens out ten minutes later, and Dan lets go of both their hands with a sheepish, apologetic look. Josh gives him a reassuring smile as he shakes his hand out, and Dan shrugs.

“I did say I was a bad flier,” he reminds them, and Max laughs slightly.

“S’alright, mate, don’t worry about it,” he tells him, and Dan nods, feeling a bit better about the whole thing.

By the time they land at Heathrow two hours later, Max has decided Dan’s his new best friend, and demanded Dan’s phone number, so they ‘can get fucking wrecked sometime’, as Max put it. Dan happily gives him it, he’s not going to complain about having more friends, especially Max Helyer. Once they land and say their goodbyes, Dan wanders through the airport in a daze, wondering if he’s just had the most elaborate dream of his life.


End file.
